


Wrapping Paper

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have been invited to Mikey and Sara’s birthday party. What they don’t know is that their friends have a surprise in store for them at the omega twins’ celebrations…





	Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKEY AND SARA!!!!  
> :D
> 
> So I found this absolutely _gorgeous_ piece of fanart on Pinterest! And I thought "I need to write a story to go with it!"  
>  But I decided to add an A/B/O spin to it.   
> Now I don't know how to embed links on here, so hopefully it'll work if you copy and paste it:  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/831828993652331157/
> 
> IT'S PARTY TIME!!!

**Phichit:**

Is everything ready? X

**Chris:**

But of course! ^_^

Have I ever let you down?? XX

**Phichit:**

…

Do I need to remind you about the boys’ stag do?? T_T

**Chris:**

THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!! D:

I tried to tell you that Victor and jello-shots are a bad mix!

**Phichit:**

XD XD XD

Good job Yuuri didn’t mind! ;)

**Yurio:**

CAN YOU GUYS FUCKING STOP CLOGGING UP THE GROUP CHAT WITH THIS SHIT?!?! X(

**Chris:**

Oh, put your claws away, kitten!

Has your bf got everything he needs? XX

**Yurio:**

HE’S NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND, SHITHEAD!!

…

And yes!

**Phichit:**

Alright b(^-^)b

Hey, you don’t think the twins’ll mind? X

**Mikey:**

Doesn’t look like we have much choice, do we??

**Sara:**

Shut up Mikey!

Course we don’t mind <3<3

**Phichit:**

<3<3<3

So #OperationVictuuri is ago!

**Chris/Mikey/Sara:**

:D :D :D XXX

**Yurio:**

Whatever

Xx

***

                “Yuuri! I can’t find the wrapping paper!” Victor called from the den.

                “Isn’t it in the top desk drawer?” Yuuri shouted from the bedroom upstairs, trying to decide whether to wear the navy-blue sweater or the lemon-yellow shirt to go over his black jeans.

                “Found it!” the pride in the omega’s voice made Yuuri chuckle.

                Finally opting for the shirt, he took off his grey t shirt, dropping it on the bed. If they didn’t get a move on, they were going to be late for Sara and Mikey’s birthday party.

                It had been a last-minute decision by the famous omega twins to throw a party, given that they were supposed to have flown home to Milan to visit family for their birthday. So when Sara had called to tell them to meet everyone at a club in town, it had come as a surprise.

                Victor had been excited from the beginning; it was rare for them to all hang out together due to competitions and assignments, and Victor missed his friends.

                Especially his omega friends, Sara, Mikey and Chris. Omegas were, by nature, very affectionate, but put a group of them together and it was like watching a litter of puppies play together – all big, shining eyes and cooing voices.

                It was truly a sight to behold, and Yuuri couldn’t wait to see the heart-shaped smile on Victor’s face when they got there.

                Victor popped his head around the door just as he began to button up his shirt.

                “You didn’t wait for me!” he pouted, flopping face-down on to the bed, much to the amusement of his husband.

                “As much as I love the way you look at me when I get dressed, we’re going to be late.” He flirted with Victor’s reflection in the mirror, smirking at the sulky flash in those sky-blue eyes.

                Victor rested his chin on the heel of his palm, a sultry smile uncurling on his lips. “I much prefer to watch you get _un_ dressed, you know.”

                Yuuri felt his cheeks burn as he turned to face his mate, certain parts of his anatomy reacting to the cheeky wink that accompanied that purr. He took a deep breath, promising himself he would not fall under the omega’s spell.

                The hand that wasn’t supporting Victor’s shining face made lazy patterns on the duvet, drawing Yuuri’s eyes to the silky material, almost beckoning him.

                _Damn it!_

                He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists at his side, an impatient growl bubbling in his throat. Not at his mate, but at his own stupid logic!

                _Screw the party! In fact, screw your mate – literally!_

                His horny alpha senses were kicking in. He tried to ground himself, focusing on his breathing, the steady tempo of his heartbeat…

                The sweet scent of roses…

                “Stop it!” he yelled, slightly louder than planned.

                Victor flinched, whimpering, his eyes cast down.

                Yuuri closed the gap between them and knelt at the edge of the bed. “No! Oh no, Vitya, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell like that! It’s just…well, we’re running late as it is and…well…”

                “Well what?”

                Yuuri felt the blush return with a vengeance. “You…smell…really pretty.”

                Victor’s eyes lit up at the compliment and leaned forward to peck Yuuri’s burning cheek. He fluttered his silver eyelashes at the blushing alpha. “Only smell pretty?” he teased.

                Yuuri captured those taunting lips in a hot kiss, stunning his lover. “Smell. Taste. Look. Feel. Sound. Every sense I can think of, alright?” he hissed through gritted teeth, his self-control pushed to the limit.

                Now it was Victor’s turn to blush.

                “Do we have to go?” his voice came out in a hushed plea as he gazed at Yuuri through half-shut eyelashes.

                Yuuri smiled. “I’m afraid so. You know Sara’s looking forward to seeing her favourite omega.”

                Victor’s eyes lit up again. Yuuri knew exactly how much omegas loved praise.

                He stood up and held his hand out to his mate, smiling.

                “Shall we?”

                Victor slipped his slender fingers into his husband’s warm hand, flipping it over to kiss the gold ring on his finger as he stood. Picking up the gift bag that he had flung on the bed, he hooked his elbow into Yuuri’s.

                “Lead on, lyubov moya.”

***

                As soon as they arrived, Sara ran up to fling her arms around Victor’s neck, squealing with excitement. Victor happily returned the hug, spinning them both in a circle. They babbled in high-pitched squeaks and giggles, complimenting each other’s glossy hair and bright eyes. Victor made Sara do a turn, clapping with joy as her knee-length lilac dress shimmered under the strobe lights. She then asked him to do the same, thrilled at how the light made his silver shirt sparkle – just like his hair as he spun.

                Yuuri stood to one side and beamed, his heart skipping a beat as he watched his husband glow. Omegas truly were a beautiful species!

                His attention was unfortunately drawn away from his pretty mate by a strong arm wrapping round his shoulders. He turned his head to beam at his best friend, Phichit.

                “Aw! I didn’t surprise you? You were so lost, staring at your husband, I thought it would have taken a firework in your pants to get your attention!” the tanned beta male sulked.

                Yuuri tapped the side of his nose. “You can’t sneak up on an alpha, remember? Especially when you smell like lemongrass!” he grabbed his friend in a tight hug, beaming. He hadn’t realised just how much he’d missed him!

                Phichit laughed in his ear, returning the hug.

                Yuuri finally broke free of his friend’s grip and looked around the private room that the twins had booked; standing close to Sara and Victor was the other omega twin, Mikey, smiling wide as Victor finally acknowledged his existence with, no doubt, a huge compliment about his own appearance, judging by the way his violet eyes grew wider; sipping on cocktails at the bar were the other omega of their group, Chris, and the Russian beta, Georgi; he finally spotted the youngest men, the Russian alpha, Yurio, and the alpha from Kazakhstan, Otabek, setting up DJ decks in the far corner.

                “It’s too bad the others couldn’t make it.” Phichit said, referring to the rest of their crew; betas Leo and Emil, alphas JJ and Seung-Gil and omega Minami were all in Beijing for the Cup of China.

                “Oh well,” Yuuri shrugged with a soft smile, “I’m sure the twins will be happy, whoever’s here.”

                He was about to go over to Mikey to wish him a happy birthday when he felt Phichit drag him towards the bar. As the Thai beta shoved a shot glass in his hand, he felt an uneasy tug on his alpha senses.

                “I’ve only just got here!” he protested, “I haven’t even said hello to the twins!”

                Phichit waved his hand flippantly. “Your husband’s doing that for you! Come on, get this down your neck!” he pushed the drink back into Yuuri’s hand, winking at him cheekily.

                Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

                “Depends.” The beta shrugged.

                “On what?”

                “On how much of a party pooper you’ve become since I last saw you!”

                Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, tipping the alcohol down his throat as Phichit cheered; he knew it was stupid, but his damned alpha pride took his comment as a challenge. He coughed as the liquor burned all the way down to his stomach. As the cough subsided, he felt another shot glass being pushed into his hand, this time by Chris.

                “We’ve already moved on from shots to cocktails,” his silky voice carried over the music, “you’ve got some catching up to do, darling.”

                Yuuri glanced over his shoulder at Victor, making sure his mate was still alright. Victor seemed to be in a similar situation as him, with Sara and Mikey encouraging him to down brightly-coloured shots with them on the other side of the room.

                Their eyes locked for a moment, each seeking their mate for reassurance. Yuuri felt a tug across their Bond; it wasn’t fear, or excitement. It was something else.

                ~Are you alright?~ Yuuri sent across their empathic link.

                ~I’m feeling fuzzy,~ Victor giggled across the Bond, ~this is fun!~

                He flashed a heart-shaped smile across the room, waving brightly at Yuuri, and the alpha relaxed immediately. So long as his mate wasn’t in any danger, he had no reason to worry.

                Still…

                He quickly lost his train of thought as Georgi thrusted another drink in his hand. He began to lose track of how many he’d had as he felt the warm alcoholic flush spread on his face. It took every shred of effort to keep focused on the men stood with him, on the conversation…

                Something about a banquet…

                He thought he caught the word “Sochi”…

                But soon he was a giggling mess, barely able to stand upright as the drink began to take effect. He didn’t notice the shared sly look between Georgi, Chris and Phichit as they helped him towards the bathroom.

                “Hey, Yuuri,” Phichit smirked at the giggling alpha, “Victor told me something before.”

                Completely forgetting that he hadn’t left the beta’s side all night, Yuuri frowned. “Told you what?”

                Phichit was really struggling to keep his grin under control. “You know what? I’m not sure I should tell you – it was kind of a secret.”

                Yuuri grabbed the front of his friend’s black cotton top. “Why would _my_ mate tell _you_ a secret and not _me_?” his snarl would have sounded more threatening if he wasn’t slurring his words.

                Phichit gently freed his top, smiling gently. “Relax, O Great Alpha! It was a good kind of secret, if you know what I mean?” he made sure Yuuri’s unfocused eyes caught his wink.

                Yuuri’s mouth twitched in one corner. “Oh?”

                Phichit grinned over Yuuri’s head to Chris and Georgi and nodded to them. On cue, they each took hold of one of Yuuri’s arms and led him to the bathroom.

                “Let’s go in here to talk – it’s a bit quieter.”

***

                Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Victor was really enjoying letting his hair down as he sat around a tiny table with his fellow omegas; they didn’t need to preen themselves or worry about attracting unwanted attention, seeing as Victor was Bonded and therefore didn’t release any mating pheromones, and the twins were (obviously) immune to each other’s sugary-sweet scents.

                It was a welcome change of pace to just talk and giggle. And the champagne that the twins had provided was delicious too!

                “It’s so good to see you smile, Victor!” Sara beamed, her violet eyes sparkling in the pulsing lights.

                Mikey nodded his agreement. “You had us all worried for a while.”

                Victor patted his arm affectionately. “I think I had me worried too. And Yuuri as well,” he released a heavy sigh, “but we’re fine now.”

                “Just fine?” Sara teased with a raised eyebrow.

                Victor blushed, giggling. “Well…maybe a _bit_ more than fine!”

                “Oh please! You’re stinking up the room with your love!” the female omega laughed, making him blush even harder.

                “I am not!”

                “You are so!” Sara exclaimed.

                “It’s true – why do you think Yurio’s keeping his distance?” Mikey nodded his head towards the DJ booth, “he’s probably gagging on your super-sexy scent!”

                Victor hid his face in his hands. “Oh god! Is it that obvious?”

                Mikey clapped his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Hey, we’re all happy to see _this_ Victor back! We haven’t seen him since your anniversary party in Sochi.”

                Victor sighed dreamily at the mention of Sochi.

                _Back where it all began._

                Yuuri had arranged for their first anniversary party to take place in the very same ballroom in Sochi where they had first met. Where an incredibly inebriated Yuuri had whisked Victor off his feet, dancing and laughing all night.

                It had been the best night of the omega’s life – until he discovered months later that the young alpha had no recollection of it!

                And, boy, did he make him suffer for forgetting! Every opportunity he got, Victor would flash the photos on his phone, recalling specific moments of the evening just to make his lover blush. It was all done in good humour, but Yuuri always felt guilty that he couldn’t remember.

                “How could I forget the moment you came into my life and made it so much better?” he’d always say, his eyes cast down in shame and regret.

                So, one year after their beautiful wedding day – the best day of Victor’s life! – the alpha had surprised him with two first-class plane tickets to Sochi, with a very cryptic message in a card:

“Happy Anniversary…and belated apologies xxx”

                Once they’d checked into their hotel, Yuuri had told him he’d made reservations at a fancy restaurant nearby, but he’d have to make a quick stop first.

                Victor’s frown had only deepened as they entered the hotel where the closing banquet had taken place all those years ago.

                “What could he possibly need here?” he had thought.

                Yuuri had pushed a door open, tugging Victor in behind him by the wrist. The room was in total darkness. It made the omega nervous.

                “Yuuri?” his voice betrayed him as it quivered.

                He had felt the alpha’s hands slip around his waist from behind and heard him whisper impossibly quiet in his ear.

                “Happy anniversary, Vitya.”

                The lights were flicked on and Victor was hit with a wall of noise. It was the same ballroom, the same people were there, only this time they were there to honour _them_. To be a part of their special day.

                And Yuuri had danced with Victor all night, dipping and twirling him on the dancefloor until they were both dizzy.

                “I promise I’ll remember tonight. Hopefully this makes up for me forgetting the last time.”

                Victor had kissed him so hard, he almost felt his lips bruise next to his husband’s.

                Victor smiled wistfully as he remembered; even that night seemed like a lifetime ago now. So much had happened, both good and bad.

                Sara reached out to place her hand on his arm, a concerned burrow on her pretty brow.

                Victor shook his head, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. “I’m fine.”

                “Not quite, but you’re getting there.” She said, sounding too wise for her years. Victor should have known better than to lie to a fellow omega – their sense of empathy was much higher than others and Sara could feel the negative aura around her friend.

                Chris suddenly appeared, a fresh bottle of champagne in his hand.

                “Room for a little one?” he said lightly before sensing the cool atmosphere. His cat-like green eyes zoomed in on Victor, shining with worry.

                Victor held his hands out, palms facing them. “Please don’t pussyfoot around me. Not tonight. It’s your birthday – so let’s celebrate!” he snatched the bottle from Chris and proceeded to pour the golden liquid into four glasses, trying to keep his voice bright.

                Mikey gently took the bottle from him and set it down, his large violet eyes flashing under the strobe lights.

                “Do you need…?”

                As tears threatened to fall, Victor quickly nodded, knowing without Mikey finishing his sentence what he was offering.

                An omega wrapping.

                Sara moved the table from in front of Victor and knelt, laying her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Mikey knelt to his left and nuzzled his cheek into the crook of Victor’s neck, one arm behind Victor’s back, the other around his sister. Chris moved to his right and copied Mikey’s stance, locking his hand over Mikey’s arm. Victor closed his eyes and dropped his head until his forehead met the top of Sara’s black hair and placed a hand on Mikey and Chris’ chests, completing the total circle of physical contact. A deep, low purr vibrated from each omega’s chest and carried through the cuddle until Victor could feel the warmth and companionship from each of them. He sat there for a long time, wrapped in soothing omega pheromones until the tears in his sapphire eyes dried up.

                Nothing would ever replace Yuuri’s arms when it came to comforting him, but an omega wrapping was something special and unique. It was like putting on a favourite sweater on a snowy day.

                “I love you guys.” He said thickly, choking on the last few tears as they mixed with the alcohol in his system.

                “And we love you too, Victor.” Mikey said with a gentle smile.

                Chris grinned. “So much, in fact, we have a little surprise for you!”

                Victor blinked wide. “For me?”

                “Well, you and Yuuri, actually.” Chris winked cheekily.

                Victor stared around the group, puzzled at the shared smile. “But-”

                “Hey, if I can make a fellow omega feel special, then I’ll call it my birthday present to me!” Sara beamed.

                Mikey nodded towards Otabek and Yurio and suddenly the music changed. The olive-skinned alpha, headphones on, kept his eyes on his decks as he upped the bassline until Victor felt it thump in his chest.

                Yurio ducked behind the DJ booth and pulled something long and shiny from where Otabek was standing, along with a huge circular block. He pushed the block until it was in the centre of the room before sliding the silver post into a slot. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around the post, spinning around a few times to test its strength. Satisfied it wouldn’t collapse, he stood up and grinned wolfishly at Victor.

                Victor’s eyes bulged.

                “A stripper pole?”

                That’s when he saw the wicked glint in Chris’ eyes.

                “What have you done to my husband?”

                “You’ll see!”

                Yurio went to stand next to Otabek again, picking up the microphone.

                “Alright, ladies! Let’s get this fucking party started! Bring him in, Phichit!”

                Victor’s head spun round to watch Phichit shove Yuuri out of the bathroom, laughing uncontrollably.

                Yuuri’s shirt was unbuttoned and untucked, his firm stomach pale under the bright lights. His hair was mussed up, his cheeks burning from the copious amount of alcohol in his system. Someone (Victor suspected Phichit) had fastened a ghastly tie around Yuuri’s forehead like a bandana.

                “Come on, little piggy! Show us your Eros!” Yurio catcalled over the booming music.

                Victor was ushered into a chair in front of the pole, his face on fire. Sara and Mikey were cheering, Chris had put his fingers to his lips to wolf-whistle, Georgi and Phichit were chanting “Eros! Eros! Eros!”

                Yuuri stumbled to the pole, a watery smile on his lips as he started to spin slowly.

                Victor wanted to hide his face in his hands, yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his poor husband.

                Yuuri’s eyes locked with Victor’s. The omega saw the carnal glint in those brown eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat. It had been a while since Yuuri looked at him like that.

                The irises started to swirl with gold as Yuuri smirked at him. He hoisted himself onto the pole and spun, his legs above his head in a spread eagle. The tiny crowd started to scream louder and Victor saw the alpha smile at the encouragement.

                He hooked his ankles around the pole and flipped himself upright. He then spun again, ankles still locked together, his back to the pole. He pushed his chest out, keeping his glowing eyes fixed on Victor’s, his stare burning into his mate’s skull as he slowly licked his lips. As his knees hit the podium, he let go of the pole to slide his shirt off his shoulders. With a drunken smile, he tossed his shirt at Victor, much to the thrill of the group.

                Victor momentarily hid his face in the shirt, the smell of vanilla and vodka filling his nose.

                “Vitya…” Yuuri’s slurred growl sent a shiver down the omega’s spine and his eyes shot back up.

                Yuuri had started crawling on the floor towards him, his hips and shoulder blades rolling and dipping. Victor’s mouth went dry at the sight.

                When Yuuri got to Victor’s knees, he straddled his mate’s lap, grinning at the stunned look on his shining face. He fumbled with the tie around his head before he slid it around the back of Victor’s neck. He gave it a sharp tug and Victor felt his head lunge forward.

                Yuuri caught him with a searing, alcohol-tasting kiss.

                Victor didn’t know if he was going to kill his friends for setting them up like this or kiss them for organising such a fun surprise.

                He almost whined when Yuuri pulled back with a smirk.

                “Is this better than what you told Phichit about?”

                “Huh?” Victor glanced over to the Thai beta, who was filming the whole show on his phone. He waved at him, grinning.

                Yuuri nudged Victor’s chin, bringing his eyes back to his golden ones.

                “Am I a good alpha?” he asked, and Victor felt himself react to the heated tone in his voice.

                “Y-yes!” he stammered, blushing furiously.

                Yuuri seemed to take a moment to digest his reply, before his face broke into a beaming smile. He leaned back in Victor’s lap and laughed, clutching his sides.

                He wiped his eyes, the golden swirl ebbing away to be replaced with warm melted chocolate, and smiled softly at the confused look in Victor’s eyes.

                “So…apparently I did this in Sochi?” Yuuri raised an amused brow at his mate, “and apparently you wanted me to do it again?”

                Victor’s eyes grew unbelievably huge, his jaw went slack. He stared at his friends and saw the glee in their faces. He couldn’t even remember telling any of them that!

                Yuuri brought his attention back to him with a sweet kiss.

                “Koibito, all you had to do was ask!” he teased as he stood up, offering his hand to his mate.

                “I…I thought you’d be embarrassed.” Victor said numbly.

                “I don’t think the stupid idiot has got a fucking embarrassed bone in his body!” Yurio called out.

                Yuuri sniggered. “I do! Just now when it comes to my mate.”

                Yurio scoffed. “He wasn’t your fucking mate when you first did this!”

                “Ah, but maybe I sensed he was my True Mate even back then!”

                Yurio made a gagging noise.

                Thankfully, Otabek changed the song to a cheesy pop song – one that required them all to dance and sing at the top of their voices.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we’re rocking on the dancefloor_

_Acting naughty_

                Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand and spun him, placing his free hand on the small of the omega’s back to dip him. Victor’s heart quickened – he recognised this song!

                Yuuri smiled a dazzling smile before he dipped his head to capture Victor’s lips in a gentle kiss that made Victor’s head swim as he stood up.

                “Our official song.” Yuuri stated warmly as he saw a heart-shaped grin burst onto his husband’s face.

                The song they had first danced to in Sochi.

                Yuuri looked deep into Victor’s shimmering eyes. “And I promise to remember this dance.”

                Victor touched his forehead to Yuuri’s and closed his eyes, breathing in the delicious scent of his true love.

                “Me too.”

***

                The next morning, Yuuri was rudely awoken by Makkachin’s rough tongue dragging along his face.

                “Eurgh!” he groaned, both from the slobber and the pounding headache that decided to make itself known.

                His groan made Victor whimper sleepily against his chest. Yuuri was vaguely aware that Victor’s arm was across his stomach, one leg hooked between his in a tangle of limbs.

                “Wussmadder?” his voice came out muffled as he refused to lift his head off his alpha’s chest.

                “Don’t blame me – blame your dog.” Yuuri moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

                Victor lifted his head up just enough to rest his chin on Yuuri’s tummy. “Funny how when he’s in trouble, he’s _my_ dog, but when he’s done something cute, he’s _our_ dog.” He chuckled.

                “Leave me alone, I’ve got the hangover from hell!”

                Victor cuddled back into his husband’s chest and sent a wave of calming omega hormones to him. He heard the alpha sigh in relief as he wrapped his arms around him again.

                “Thank you, babe.” Yuuri kissed the top of his head.

                “Anytime, lyubov moya.” Victor tilted his head up, silently asking. Yuuri knew how to answer as he softly kissed his lips.

                “So…last night was fun.” Victor smirked.

                Yuuri groaned and rubbed his face, already feeling a blush rise up.

                “I’m going to kill Phichit!”

                “Don’t you dare!” Victor declared, “I owe that little hamster a kiss!”

                Yuuri frowned. “What for? Letting me make a fool of myself in front of everyone?”

                “For giving us what we both needed – a night off.”

                Yuuri sat up, bleary-eyed. “Vitya, it’s too early and my head’s full of cotton wool right now. Less of the riddles, please.” He pleaded.

                Victor sat up and stroked the stray strands of hair from in front of Yuuri’s eyes. “Did you think about babies at all last night? About making a baby? About our angels?”

                Yuuri thought about that for a moment. “No.” he said slowly, not sure how he should feel about that.

                “Me neither.” Victor smiled gently, “last night was the first time in ages where we just had fun – like we used to.”

                “We still have fun!” Yuuri said indignantly.

                Victor kissed his cheek. “I’m not saying we don’t. I know we do. But, you have to admit, it’s always there, at the back of our minds. Well, last night it wasn’t. It was just you and me and all our friends, getting drunk and having a laugh.”

                Yuuri felt a coy smile tug at the corner of his mouth. “I guess you’re right.”

                He wrapped his arm around Victor for a cuddle as he thought about all of that (which probably took longer than normal thanks to his hangover) when his phone buzzed on his nightstand.

                He passed his phone to Victor. “I daren’t look – not until I’ve had some coffee.”

                Victor chuckled as he tapped the message. His chuckle grew into a belly laugh as photo after photo popped up on the screen, much to Yuuri’s horror.

                “I look ridiculous!” he exclaimed at the photos of him straddling Victor’s lap.

                “Excuse me!” Victor said indignantly, “I happen to think you look incredibly sexy in these photos!”

                Yuuri’s face burned.

                A sly smile sprouted on Victor’s face as he tossed the phone back onto the nightstand.

                “Remember when you said last night that all I had to do was ask?” he purred in Yuuri’s ear.

                Yuuri gulped. “Y-you’re not asking m-me right now, are you?”

                Victor quickly shooed Makkachin out of the bedroom before crawling back to Yuuri. He straddled his gawping husband’s waist. He kissed him hard, stealing the breath from his alpha’s chest, hangover instantly cured.

                “No…but you’re not the only one who can put on a show!”

**Author's Note:**

> As most of you know, I started this series as a way of self-helping through my own struggles with trying to get pregnant.
> 
> Well, over the years, the one piece of advice that gets repeated to me is:  
> "If you stop thinking about it, it's more likely to happen."
> 
> So I decided our boys needed a night off <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it - have a piece of birthday cake for Sara and Mikey ^_^
> 
> xxx


End file.
